Itulah Kamu
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —For SasuSaku Fanday 2014./ Ada cara seseorang mencintai orang yang dikasihinya, walau memiliki kekurangan sedikitpun, dia akan menutupi dengan kelebihannya. Maka itu sempurna./"Soal itu—nanti saja kalau kita udah nikah!"./ Mini FIC


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Itulah Kamu © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-For SasuSaku Fanday 2014-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**-I don't any profit from this fict-**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Angin berhembus dan menerbangkan apapun yang dihampirinya, tidak hanya itu. Bahkan menyejukkan dan membuat orang-orang menyukai angin hari ini yang ditimbulkan. Sama halnya dengan sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah di mabuk cinta—tengah duduk menyenderkan tubuh mereka di pohon. Pohon itu adalah bunga Sakura yang selalu ada saat di musim semi. Seakan mengusik kedua orang itu, angin meniupkan hembusannya sehingga kelopak bunga warna merah muda itu berterbangan menghampiri mereka.

Namun mereka tidak terganggu, bahkan keduanya asyik menikmati kegiatan masing-masing. Laki-laki tiduran di paha sang perempuan, sedangkan perempuan sendiri fokus membaca buku kesukaannya.

"Hm, Sakura…"

Sang perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu memutar bola matanya. "Kau lihat aku sedang asyik membaca buku, jangan ganggu aku dulu."

"Jadi—buku itu lebih menarik dibandingkan aku, Sakura. Tega sekali kau dengan kekasihmu ini," seru lelaki itu mulai menganggu keasyikan kekasihnya dengan memainkan rambut milik Sakura.

_Brak…_

"Hentikan sifat kekanakanmu, Sasuke-_kun_…," ujar Sakura menutup bukunya dengan kasar.

Pemilik mata kelam nan tajam itu sedikit menyeringai. "Itulah aku. aku hanya menunjukkan sifat kekanakanku di depan kekasihku saja."

Sakura hanya mendengus sebal. "Alasan kamu aja. Pasti kamu sudah menunjukkannya pada orang lain selain aku," imbuhnya.

"Oh, kau cemburu ya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, lalu dia bangkit dari tidurnya—dan menatap Sakura lebih dekat.

"S-siapa yang cemburu _baka_?"

Sasuke menyentilkan dahi lebar milik Sakura. "Itulah kamu, karena itu aku suka kamu."

"Apa alasanmu suka denganku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Kebiasaan Sasuke mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang diulang berulangkali, dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya. "Oi, Sakura. Aku sudah menjawabnya beberapa hari yang lalu, kenapa kau mengulang lagi, _dear_?"

Rona tipis mewarnai pipi _chubby_ Sakura mendengar perkataan kekasih tampannya. Lalu itu membuat Sasuke semakin gemas dengan Sakura. Inilah yang disukai oleh Sasuke, kalau gadisnya digoda dengan apapun pasti rona merah muda menghiasi wajah Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di kepala Sakura dan mengacak rambut merah muda milik gadisnya.

"Hentikan, Sasuke-_kuuun_!"

Mau tak mau, Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat kekesalan pada kekasih cantiknya. Sakura sendiri menepis pelan tangan Sasuke lalu—merapikan rambutnya. "Coba jawab pertanyaanku atau persediaan tomat di apartemenmu tidak ada dalam setahun?" ancam Sakura.

"Memang kamu siapa dengan repotnya mengurus persediaan tomatku?"

Sakura membalasnya dengan seringai tipis. "Kau tidak lupa kan sayang kalau Ibumu mengamanatkan uangnya—untuk membeli persediaan tomatmu… padaku, Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Ck, dasar tukang ancam. Baiklah, kali ini terakhir. Kalau kau masih menanyakannya, kau tidak bisa keluar besok, _dear..._" ancam Sasuke balik.

Perempuan musim semi itu tak gentar dengan ancaman Sasuke, malahan dia memiliki ancaman lebih parah dari itu. Haaah, dasar pasangan aneh. Mereka pun saling beradu seringai hingga lelaki memegang tangan perempuan, lalu mendorong tubuh gadisnya dengan perlahan ke rerumputan.

"Alasan apa kau menyukai aku, Sasuke-_kun_?" ulang Sakura seraya menatap iris kelam milik kekasihnya itu.

Dia pun menutup matanya, "aku menyu—mencintai kamu itu. karena punya rambut abnormal, lalu jidat yang lebar dan ukuran dada standar. Hm, satu lagi, juga punya iris teduh yang indah."

Sakura memukul lengan tangan kekasihnya itu seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hei, apa yang kau katakan dengan abnormal, jidat yang lebar dan ukuran dada-ku! Kalau begitu kenapa suka aku, bukan yang lain?"

"Itulah kamu, karena warna rambut abnormalmu—jadi aku bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah. Lagipula warnanya sama dengan musim semi, dan aku suka."

"Hm, begitu. Alasan lain?'

Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura lagi. "Alasan kenapa aku suka jidat lebarmu itu—karena mudah untuk—"

_Cup_…

"—dicium. Aku juga berdahi lebar kok, Sakura."

Perlahan senyuman manis merekah di bibir manis Sakura, lalu tiba-tiba kembali merengut. "Kemudian, kenapa kau menyebut ukuran dada, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Soal itu—nanti saja kalau kita udah nikah!"

"Eh? Memangnya kita akan menikah ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Demi apapun, Sasuke tambah ingin mengurung kekasih _chubby_-nya ini. Karena sifat lemotnya lalu wajahnya—dirinya semakin ingin memakan gadisnya. "Hn, lupakan. Kau siap-siap saja nanti, Sakura."

"Apa yang kau—"

"Alasanku menyukai iris teduhmu, karena menyejukkan dan menghanyutkanku dalam cintamu, Sakura."

"Heii—"

Sakura tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya ini menahan rona merah dari wajahnya. Bagaimana kalau gadis musim seminya tahu, bisa gawat dan pastinya dia akan menjadi bahan lelucon kekasihnya satu itu.

"Semuanya itu hanya fisik saja, ada satu—mengapa aku mencintai kamu, Sakura."

Uchiha bungsu itu mulai menatapnya serius hingga gadis yang berada dibawahnya tak berkutik—melihat tatapan dalam mata hitam milik kekasihnya.

"Karena apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan manis di bibir Sakura. "Karena aku merasa kaulah bagian hidupku di masa depanku nanti, Sakura. Kecantikanmu… kecerdasanmu… segala yang ada didirimu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"—Itulah kamu yang sudah menjerat lelaki tampan sepertiku untuk memiliki cintamu, Sakura." Kemudian Sasuke bangkit lalu duduk disamping tubuh Sakura yang masih terbaring di rerumputan.

Lagi dan lagi, wajah Sakura merona tipis lalu dia memberikan kecupan manis di dahi Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke pun tersenyum sangat tipis. "Sama-sama, bunga musim semiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_***Owari***_

* * *

_**Happy SasuSaku Fanday!**_

_**Palembang, 20 Februari 2014**_

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha**_


End file.
